Anjos Caídos
by nathy.lie
Summary: O destino permite que dois "demônios" conheçam um ao outro. Com aspectos similares, um se sente atraído pelo outro, sem sequer conhecerem detalhadamente aspectos que os envolvem. Crossover de One Piece e HunterxHunter, Devil ChildxKuroro Lucifer. HxH by Togashi/OP by Oda, história by me
1. Encontro

Um dia de domingo chuvoso, frio e calmo. Uma nova cidade a ser explorada, principalmente nesses típicos dias de inverno. Mal havia mudado de lugar e já foi recepcionada com um dia desses? Não poderia haver nada melhor que isso! Pelo menos era assim que pensava Nico Robin. Apaixonada por livros, tinha decidido que a biblioteca local seria o primeiro lugar a ser visitado. E assim foi ela até o destino desejado.

Vestida com um capuz bege, uma calça justa preta e botas da mesma cor, a morena saiu de seu apartamento aconchegante e foi até a biblioteca. O caminho até lá foi difícil, com a calçada escorregadia e o vento gelado que fazia doer o nariz um pouco. Mas por fim, chegou a tão famosa biblioteca da cidade. Uma biblioteca de fazer cair o queixo de qualquer amante de um bom lugar reservado para ler: tinha um cibercafé e uma reservada área para saraus. Estantes e mais estantes cheias de diversos tipos de livros. Um centro multicultural.

Tirando uma das luvas, Robin passou a mão desnuda pelos livros na instante, a procura de um romance. Decidiu tirar dali um livro de capa preta. Ao ler o resumo atrás, percebeu que tinha em mãos um romance de terror envolvendo partes de sadomasoquismo. Sem muitas exigências em relação ao tipo de livro que queria ler, resolveu pegar aquele mesmo para sua leitura. Sentou-se em um canto pouco distante de onde estava mais concentrado um bom número de pessoas, e começou a explorar aquele livro com os olhos.

Depois de alguns minutos, um homem aproximou-se da mesma mesa onde ela estava e sentou-se, também com um livro nas mãos. Robin observou quem aproximava de forma prudente, apenas para analisar se era bom ou ruim aquela aproximação. O rapaz, aparentemente jovem, não tinha aparentes intenções, a não ser se sentar ali e ler seu livro – quem nem ela estava fazendo. Ele tinha um semblante frio, apenas. Cabelos tão negros quanto os dela. A pele bem mais clara que a dela e alva. De repente, distraiu-se com a leitura e então parou de observar o homem que estava sentado à sua frente.

Esse mesmo homem acabou sem querer observando a mulher que também estava à mesa lendo o livro. Deu uma leve risada ao reconhecer o livro que ela tinha em mãos, mas não esperava que ela percebesse isso e parasse a leitura, para encará-lo firme. Os belos olhos azuis dela fitaram seus olhos negros. Ficaram assim por alguns segundos, até ele cortar aquele silêncio com sua voz calma e profunda.

\- Em que posso ajudá-la?

\- …

Robin ignorou-o, voltando a ler. Ela parecia ser bem séria... até mesmo perigosa, para o homem. Mas aquele desprezo o deixou curioso por ela em alguns aspectos.

\- Nunca imaginei ver esse tipo de romance nas mãos de uma garota.

Robin parou novamente sua leitura, fitando-o de forma meio hostil. Achou meio grosseiro da parte dele em dizer aquilo. Mas não ignorou-o dessa vez.

\- Por quê?

Aquela voz de tom grave e feminino ao mesmo tempo fez o outro dar um pequeno sorriso.

\- Porque esse é um romance bruto, de linguajar arcaico e de violência exagerada para uma história que envolve um romance entre casal. E é pouco procurado por mulheres, por ter menos amor e mais sexo, coisa que atrai mais os homens. Só por isso que... estranhei em ver pela primeira vez uma mulher com este livro em mãos.

\- ...obrigado por estragar minha leitura! - Robin disse, sarcasticamente.

\- Perdão, senhorita. Perdão. - disse ele, parando sua conversa ali mesmo e concentrando-se em sua leitura.

Pelo jeito de falar, Robin viu que era um homem culto. Diferente da aparência de um jovem rapaz, a morena lhe dava mais idade pelo jeito de falar. Ele tinha um quê de mistério que, sem querer, atraiu-a um pouco.

\- Com licença, eu... não quis ser tão grosseira, mas gostaria de ter descoberto a história por mim mesmo, sabe? … não me leve a mal. - Robin fê-lo parar de ler para se desculpar.

\- Entendo... mas não precisa se desculpar. Talvez eu que fui um tanto... falador, não é?

\- Por um lado, foi sim.

Ambos trocaram rápidos risos.

\- Sempre venho por aqui quando tenho folga. E pelo que vejo, é nova por esse bairro.

\- Sim, vim de um outro lugar onde estava com alguns companheiros, mas minha estada aqui será breve.

\- Ah... que pena.

\- Mas virei sempre que puder aqui, principalmente nessa biblioteca.

\- Heh... pelo visto, parece que é uma devoradora de livros...

\- E você deve ser também um, não é?

Ele afirmou com a cabeça que sim. Mas aquilo foi só o começo de um diálogo longo sobre livros. Leram juntos os livros que tinham escolhido. Realmente, aquele homem estava certo: o livro que ela tinha escolhido para ler era algo grotesco, mas valeu a pena ter lido. Ainda mais com a companhia daquele homem...

\- Bem, acho q é hora de ir.

\- Posso saber ao menos seu nome, senhorita?

\- ...Robin. Nico Robin. E o seu?

\- Kuroro. Pode me chamar apenas por ele.

\- Hmm... tudo bem, Kuroro. Nos vemos por aqui, se vier frequentemente!

Ambos se despediram com um aperto amistoso de mão. Ela era uns dez centímetros mais alta que ele e ambos tinham perfil similar. Ele estava vestido com uma camisa polo e uma calça sarja meio justa, todas de cor preta. Tinha uma faixa branca na testa, coberta por fios lisos da franja que usava dividida. Um jeito muito adolescente, as bochechas levemente roliças... mas o suficiente para Robin apenas admirá-lo. Robin foi para sua casa almoçar, enquanto Kuroro ficou ali, sozinho em busca de outros livros. Mas cada um seguiu seu caminho com a nova possível amizade nos pensamentos. Pelo menos Robin pensava assim. Não Kuroro.


	2. Revelações

Dois dias se passaram desde aquele encontro casual, porém não havia encontrado aquela mulher. Kuroro estava interessado em rever Robin. Ela parecia ser uma mulher poderosa. Talvez, fosse uma excelente parceira dentro do Ryodan. Mas, e se ela trabalhasse em favor da justiça? Provavelmente o prenderia; coisa que nem de longe o assustava. Queria de qualquer maneira vê-la novamente. Aqueles dias longe dos outros em busca de uma missão não estava sendo em vão.

Numa tarde fria e de ar seco, resolveu ir novamente naquela biblioteca. Dessa vez, estava de moletom cinza escuro e uma calça preta. Andar com suas típicas roupas e aquele casaco de cruz invertida não era conveniente para andar por aí – até mesmo porque era procurado. Novamente estava com a faixa na cabeça. Com um estilo mais "teen", ele foi até a biblioteca como quem não quisesse nada, a não ser ler. Analisou todo o território, não havia nenhum perigo de alguém reconhecê-lo, até mesmo porque havia poucas pessoas ali, diferente do domingo passado.

Robin foi vista sentada na área do cibercafé. Kuroro se aproximou da bela mulher que vestia um longo chemisier de um roxo bem escuro. Tinha os cabelos disciplinadamente retos, cortados até um pouco abaixo do ombro, franjinhas que davam um ar mais jovem ao seu rosto de traços únicos, similares à de uma típica mulher egípcia. Sentou-se ao lado dela, ela estava tomando café bem relaxada, sequer tinha percebido alguém sentar ao seu lado no balcão. Ou foi o que ele pensou dela.

\- Então nos encontramos de novo... - exclamou Robin, sem olhar para ele.

Foi rápida e precisa ao percebê-lo sem ter olhado. Realmente, ele não estava lidando com uma moça qualquer.

\- Na verdade, não esperava encontrá-la tão cedo. - mentiu o moreno. - Mas acabei vendo-a sozinha novamente, e... quis ter a chance de cumprimentá-la.

Robin olhou para os olhos dele com ar de malandragem, como se estivesse detectando algo nele.

\- Está mentido! - deixou parte do belo sorriso aparecer.

Ele sorriu sem jeito.

\- Parece que sabe detectar mentiras, não?

\- É que seus olhos não esconderam isso. - ela deu um gole de café e retornou a lhe falar.

\- Sei mentir um pouco, mas meus olhos não sabem seguir minhas intenções... e sim, queria vê-la novamente. Esqueci de perguntar algumas coisas, antes de deixá-la ir embora.

\- E eu também tenho algumas coisas para lhe perguntar, diante da curiosidade em me ver novamente.

\- Que ótimo!

Robin se virou para ele, dando-lhe total atenção. Kuroro se aproximou mais.

\- É Kuroro, seu nome?

\- É... você se lembrou bem. Lembro-me apenas do seu primeiro nome, Robin...

\- Nico Robin.

\- Isso, não esquecerei mais. - disse ele, coçando a cabeça.

\- E... espero que não esteja sendo tão grosseira mas... gostaria de saber quantas primaveras você tem? Parece ser bem jovem!

\- Pareço ser mais jovem, mesmo. Mas já possuo vinte e seis primaveras. Só não vai espalhar por aí, hein?

\- Ah, não se preocupe. Pelo visto, você já é um adulto. Mas quando o vi pela primeira vez, jurava que fosse ainda um adolescente, sabe?

\- Eh? - disse ele, rindo discretamente.

\- Sim. E para uma mulher de vinte e oito, não ficaria muito bem se envolver com um mocinho assim...

\- Oh! Parece que você também sabe disfarçar a idade em uma aparência mais jovem! - ele se surpreendeu ao vê-la mais velha que ele. Dava menos que a idade dele.

\- Mas não me disse seu sobrenome, Kuroro... - ela terminou seu café.

\- Meu sobrenome não é muito necessário saber...

\- Por quê?

\- Por ser muito incomum... e até assustador para alguns.

\- Tudo bem, diga-me se quiser, não o forçarei a nada... e... você faz alguma coisa? Trabalha, estuda?

\- Sou líder de uma organização. Apenas posso lhe dizer isso.

Aquele mistério que ele fazia a deixava desconfiada. Ao mesmo tempo, curiosa. Queria saber mesmo se aquelas informações dele eram reais.

\- E você, Robin? O que faz da vida?

\- Sou uma assassina. - disse tranquilamente, mas para ver a reação do outro, que não foi igual ao que ela imaginava.

\- Sério? Que legal isso! Gosto de lidar com assassinos.

\- Mesmo? Não imaginava ouvir isso. Mas espero que não seja da polícia e queira me prender! - disse ela, rindo.

\- Quem sou eu para prender algum tipo de criminoso?

Ambos sentiram a aura de cada um. Ambos tinham um quê de perigo. Parece que transmitiam confiança um para o outro.

\- Mas não estou mentindo. Também sou uma arqueóloga, porém sou uma pirata, que já trabalhou em uma organização criminosa e agora vivo pelo mundo da pirataria junto com meus amigos piratas.

\- Nossa... então já trabalhou em uma organização perigosa! - Kuroro se surpreendeu. - Pode ser possível que, um dia, trabalhe na minha organização!

\- Sua organização também é criminosa? - Robin perguntou um pouco desconfiada.

\- Sim. Sou um ladrão. Mas apenas roubo por uma necessidade, não por divertimento. Levo a arte do roubo muito a sério.

Ambos se olharam calados por alguns minutos.

\- Parece que... somos perigosos. - completou Robin.

\- E procurados, pelo visto.

\- Mas tem horas que... não consigo acreditar em tudo isso!

\- Nem eu, Robin.

\- Prova-me que está dizendo a verdade de tudo sobre si. E farei o mesmo! - disse a outra.

\- Claro!

\- Vem comigo! - Robin chamou o garçom depois disso, e abriu a bolsa para deixar o dinheiro no balcão.

\- Com licença... - Kuroro a impediu de tirar o dinheiro, colocando o dele no balcão. - posso retribuir com uma gentileza por ter sido atenciosa comigo?

\- Er.. claro. Tudo bem! - ela ficou sem jeito ao vê-lo pagar seu café.

Ambos saíram dali, andando pelas ruas frias daquele inverno impiedoso. Robin o levaria até seu apartamento. Lá, poderiam conversar mais secretamente um sobre o outro. Ao chegarem no apartamento alugado, Kuroro teve que tirar seus sapatos para entrar, assim como Robin.

\- Há quanto tempo não fazia isso! - exclamou ele.

\- Já morou em casa assim, Kuroro?

\- Já, sim.

\- Agora, vem comigo. Vamos confirmar se ambos estão falando a verdade.

\- Sim, de acordo. Que quer saber mais de mim?

Os dois foram até o laptop que ela tinha sobre a mesa de jantar e ela o ligou. Por pesquisas na internet, ela confirmou a existência de piratas em pleno século atual que eram procurados. Falou também um pouco do bando do Chapéu de Palha, o qual pertencia. Assim, confirmou que ela falava a verdade.

\- Posso usar sua máquina? - perguntou Kuroro, a fim de mostrar um pouco de sua organização.

E assim ele fez. Robin, ficou sabendo da existência do maior grupo urbano de ladrões procurado: Genei Ryodan. Tinha poucas fotos deles, por ser coisas restritas. Ele, por precaução, não abriu o site oficial dos Hunters. Ambos só passaram informações básicas.

Depois daquelas confirmações, ficaram mais um pouco conversando papos simples. Ao ir embora, Kuroro quis fazer um pedido.

\- Também estou em um apartamento alugado, não moro aqui exatamente. Não é tão confortável como o seu, mas gostaria que fosse lá um dia qualquer.

\- Por que não iria? Amanhã mesmo, pode ser?

\- Venho te buscar aqui?

\- Ah, não precisa tanta gentileza! Posso ir até lá sozinha.

\- Ir sozinha pode sim, mas... queria vir buscá-la. - piscou o olho rapidamente.

\- ...está certo, Kuroro... - ela correspondeu o piscar de olhos com um riso simples. - e seu sobrenome qual é mesmo?

\- ...Lúcifer.


	3. Atração

No horário combinado, Kuroro foi até o apartamento onde Robin estava morando. Robin não demorou muito em se arrumar, como fazem as mulheres em geral. Dessa vez, ele que a levaria para onde ele estava morando.

Era um dia chuvoso, mais um daqueles que deveria levar uma capa de chuva extra para não ficar ensopado. O vento frio intimidava sair de casa, mas ambos não se incomodaram com isso – até mesmo porque iriam até um outro apartamento, onde ficariam bem protegidos do mau tempo.

\- Como chove e faz frio nessa cidade! - exclamou Robin, ajeitando sua capa.

\- Somente no verão que o clima fica melhor aqui! - disse Kuroro.

Durante o caminho, Robin tropeçou em uma pedra no asfalto e só não caiu no chão porque Kuroro a segurou pela cintura, apenas para evitar sua queda. Ambos sem querer trocaram olhares mais próximos um do outro.

\- Você está bem? - perguntou ele.

\- ...sim... er... já posso ficar de pé? - disse ela, meio sem jeito, vendo que ele não havia soltado sua cintura.

\- Er... desculpa.

Depois de soltá-la, continuaram o caminho até o apartamento dele. Um lugar mais sombrio, silencioso. Era um apartamento alugado também, e mais simples que o dela. Robin achou aquele ambiente nostálgico, pois já viveu em alguns lugares assim.

\- Não é um lugar agradável para se receber pessoas como você... - disse Kuroro, arrumando as almofadas no sofá para ela sentar. - desculpa-me toda essa simplicidade.

\- Qual nada! - disse ela, sentando-se. - Já vivi em lugares onde realmente eram lugares simples. Aqui parece até confortável!

\- É mesmo?

\- Sim, sim.

Ele sentou-se ao seu lado. Contemplaram-se por um tempo, em silêncio.

"Nico Robin, pirata, arqueóloga dos piratas do Chapéu de Palha. Ex-vice-presidente da organização criminosa de nome Baroque Works, com a alcunha de Miss All Sunday. Possui as habilidades da Fruta do Diabo Hana Hana no mi. Tem uma recompensa de oitenta milhões de Belis." Ele se lembrou do resto das informações que pesquisou depois, sobre a bela morena que estava ali. Não foi à toa que ele se interessou nela. Antes mesmo de saber mais detalhes, algo já atraía. Por trás daquela beleza, havia uma mulher poderosa, com uma habilidade incomum.

"Kuroro Lucifer, líder da organização criminosa Genei Ryodan, um dos mais poderosos Hunters, procurado com uma das mais altas recompensas em Jenis." Foram poucas informações que obteve dele, mas Robin pode conhecê-lo um pouco melhor antes. Inicialmente, queria dar um jeito de fugir sem mostrar desconfiança; mas algo a atraía para ele, sem saber o porquê. Não tinha medo dele, exatamente. Porém, estava alerta sobre o tipo de homem que estava diante de si. Ele não era apenas um jovem calmo, bonito, inteligente e carismático. Robin já tinha lidado com alguns daquele tipo, e até matado, por questão de defesa. Era assustador e desafiador tê-lo ali, na sua frente. Tentador...

Cortando o silêncio, Kuroro se aproximou mais dela.

\- Aceitaria vir para minha organização?

\- Como?

\- Isso mesmo. Você seria um grande membro da minha organização. E talvez, a mais forte deles!

\- Bem, não poderei aceitar. Lembra-se que te disse sobre meus companheiros? Já tenho um grupo...

\- Ahh... que pena.

\- Mas poderemos viver pacificamente, já somos amigos, não?

\- Amigos... - repetiu Kuroro, pensativo.

\- E também não quero mais trabalhar em organizações criminosas. Nunca me dei tão bem como até gostaria de ter dado...

\- Mas... literalmente você está em um bando de criminosos... - disse Kuroro, com um ar de riso.

\- É... mas meu grupo não trabalha com criminalidade, apesar de sermos piratas.

\- É?

\- Sim. Meu capitão é um pirata justo, não é como os outros!

\- Legal ouvir isso... pirata justo?! Nunca ouvi falar em piratas justos...

\- Mas ele é! - confirmou Robin, um pouco séria.

\- Oh, perdão. Não estava duvidando de você...

\- OK. - finalizou Robin.

Ambos voltaram a se fitar em silêncio. Era como se estivessem se conhecendo melhor por olhares. Os olhos negros e azuis se fundiam em um olhar profundo.

\- ...pelo estilo de vida que tem, acredito que não tenha amores... - disse ele.

\- Não... nem tenho tanto tempo para isso... acredito que você também tenha o mesmo estilo de vida... - disse Robin.

\- Mais ou menos isso... - ele se aproximou mais, falando-lhe em direção ao ouvido. - mas estou livre para qualquer momento...e você também...

Robin sentiu um arrepio pela espinha, os olhos ficaram levemente pesados. Ele estava quase com os lábios encostados no lóbulo do ouvido da morena.

\- Não estou certo? - finalizou ele com um leve beijo atrevido no lóbulo dela.

Ela deu uma leve recuada. Mas não foi por repudiação.

\- ...sim, está certo. - ela concordou, com a voz mais branda.

Ele voltou a se aproximar. Prestes a se aproximar ainda mais, Robin o surpreende com um leve toque de lábios entre ambos, num beijo muito discreto. Ambos sentem uma animação quente por dentro do peito. Agora, o diálogo entre eles parecia ser de um outro jeito: mais íntimo, mais sensual.

Ele aprofundou o beijo, puxando-a levemente pela cabeça e beijando-a de língua. Robin já não fazia dessas coisas faz tempos, e quase se enrolou ao corresponder tal ousado beijo.

\- Não... me diga que nunca beijou na vida? - Kuroro pausou apenas para perguntar, vendo que ela estava enrolada com o beijo.

\- Beijar já beijei... mas faz tempos que... não tenho esse tipo de contato...

\- Entendo...

Mais calmamente, Kuroro voltou a beijá-la, mas como se estivesse beijando alguém que nunca havia beijado. Robin ia se acostumando aos poucos, até pegar o ritmo. Ela pôs uma das mãos no ombro dele, enquanto ele tocava-a na cintura discretamente.

\- Está tudo...bem? - ele perguntou, ao começar a beijá-la pelo rosto e indo até o pescoço delgado e longo dela.

\- Sim. - ela, de olhos fechados, deixando-se ser amada.

Ele a aconchegou mais nos braços, colocando-a aninhada em seus braços fortes. Robin correspondeu apenas abraçando-o, soltando suspiros baixos. Ele continuava a beijar no pescoço, acariciando suas costas então.

\- Posso descobrir se você é virgem? - disse ele, sensualmente.

Robin sorriu automaticamente, adorando ser pega daquele jeito. Um jogo de prazer.

\- Pode. - ela concordou, acariciando os cabelos negros e macios do outro.

Sem delongas, ele a pegou nos braços que nem uma noiva e levou até o único quarto daquele aparamento. Colocando-a sentada, ele fechou a porta sem trancar e ficou olhando a bela em sua cama. Robin se desfazia das roupas aos poucos, ficando apenas com uma camisola que era sua roupa de baixo. Ele também, ficando de cueca e uma camisa branca e levemente transparente. Já ao lado dela, voltou a beijá-la da mesma forma que fazia no sofá e tirando as roupas íntimas dela. E Robin começou a fazer o mesmo. Ambos iam tocando a pele e as partes íntimas um do outro.

Após livres de quaisquer tecidos que cobrissem a nudez, deitaram-se na cama. Ele, por cima dela, beijava-a delicadamente entre os fartos seios, sem tocar com as mãos lá. Robin o acariciava as costas que possuíam ondas de músculos trabalhados.

\- Quero ver sua habilidade aqui... - disse Kuroro, começando a explorar um dos seios dela lambendo-lhe o mamilo de cor marrom claro

\- Hum? Quais delas? - disse entre suspiros, contorcendo-se na cama.

\- Sua habilidade dessa Fruta do Diabo. Parece ser bem tentador...

Robin parou por uns instantes o que fazia, mas sem sair debaixo dele.

\- Como sabe...disso? Eu não me lembro de ter falado...

\- Já ouvi falar há muito tempo, embora nunca tivesse visto uma Fruta do Diabo fisicamente... - mentiu Kuroro, apenas para mostrar confiança e curiosidade. A curiosidade era realmente maior naquele momento. - você... pode multiplicar seus membros como quer, não?...

\- Bem... sim. E... quer que eu use aqui? - ela perguntou um pouco desconfiada.

\- Quero... como você quiser... - sussurrou em seu ouvido. - sou seu escravo, agora. Faça o que quiser de mim, com esse poder...

\- Ahh... como você é pervertido! - disse entre risos. - E louco também!

Robin não resistia mais ao toque dele, dos beijos dele, dos corpos roçando um no outro. Ele parecia totalmente entregue. E ele a estimulava mais, com beijos, abraços que faziam seu peito largo e musculoso ir ao encontro de seios grandes e firmes de sua parceira naquele momento de luxúria e desejo. Ela o achava louco por querer vê-la usá-la seus poderes para aquela finalidade, mas já que ele o queria...

\- Oi, o que é isso brotando em minhas costas? - Kuroro parou agarrado a ela, ao sentir até então o braço brotando no meio das costas dele.

\- Ué, não queria que eu usasse a minha habilidade da Fruta do Diabo? - disse Robin, olhando-o com jeito que "aprontaria" algumas naquele momento. - Farei o que pede...


	4. O Segredo do Ladrão

Uma mão brotada nas costas, puxando-lhe os cabelos negros. Outra mão brotada na cintura, com a mão apoiada no peito largo. Mais uma outra mão brotada na coxa, com a mão estimulando a ponta do pênis. Kuroro olhava aquilo assustado, ao mesmo tempo excitado. Robin mostraria a habilidade que ele queria conhecer.

\- Que… er, estranho… - disse Kuroro, sendo estimulado por três mãos que o tocava respectivamente nos cabelos, peitoral e pênis.

\- Não esperava outra reação sua. Mas parece que não está nem um pouco assustado, diferente dos outros que conhecem minha habilidade… - observou Robin, fazendo a mão que segurava o pênis deslizar por todo o membro.

Ele não pode conter um gemido. Ela sorria, provocando com mais um membro que fez brotar no braço esquerdo dele, para acariciar o mamilo próximo.

\- Faz muito tempo… que você tem essa habilidade da Fruta do Diabo?

\- Desde criança, quando comi uma pela primeira vez.

\- Que… curioso! Ahn… - ele já não conseguia falar direito, sucumbindo as carícias daquelas múltiplas mãos.

Robin sequer o tocou com as próprias mãos, só usava as mãos que havia feito brotar no corpo dele.

\- Sequer sinto que tem braços brotados em mim… não dói nem faz cócegas… com exceção dessas mãos que…

Robin se divertia ao vê-lo rendido. Ela poderia matá-lo ali mesmo, se ela quisesse – pelo menos pensava assim. Kuroro estava deitado de lado, parecendo uma marionete manipulada por aquelas mãos. E mais um braço brotava nele, um pouco abaixo da cintura e por trás, com alguns dedos percorrendo em direção ao ânus dele.

\- Ei… espera… o que vai fazer aí?

\- Fica calmo… - a tal mão começou a estimulá-lo, a fim de tocar-lhe na próstata. Kuroro se contraiu. Nunca havia sido tocado daquela maneira. - É só um estímulo que não vai lhe comprometer como homem, Kuroro. Confia em mim!

Silencioso, ele descobria um novo tipo de prazer naquelas mãos que eram iguais as dela.

\- E suas mãos… quando irá tocar-me com elas? - disse o moreno, observando-a de braços cruzados, olhando para ele com um ar levemente dominador.

\- Quando achar necessário…

Desde os mamilos até por dentro de si, o líder do Genei Ryodan agora era um simples instrumento. Ele se perguntava por que tinha chegado aquele ponto. Sim, ele tinha um objetivo, até mais de um. Mas toda aquela sensação, aquela curiosidade diante da habilidade e malícia dela o fez esquecer de tudo por instantes. Já sentia seu membro pulsar naquela mão tão macia e delicada. Queria pegar nela e assim o quase fez, mas dois braços brotaram da cabeceira da cama e segurou-lhe firme os pulsos. Com os olhos negros quase arregalados, surpreendeu-se com aquela reação dela.

\- Quero te tocar, Robin…

\- Agora não. Aguenta mais um pouquinho!

Agora duas mãos acariciavam todo o peitoral e abdômen musculoso. Aquelas mãos exploravam cada onda daqueles músculos. Kuroro assistia seu corpo sendo tocado daquele jeito por um monte de mãos, ao mesmo tempo que fechava os olhos e se entregava totalmente. Estava preso pelos pulsos, como um escravo. Robin começou a agir por si, aproximando-se do ouvido dele.

\- Achava que era uma criatura totalmente fácil, não? - sua voz soava levemente ameaçadora. Até que Kuroro gostava disso um pouco, mas ficou alerta – apesar de estar totalmente entregue aquele prazer estranho.

Ele se contorcia na cama, tendo sua próstata estimulada pelos dedos vindos de um dos braços brotados. A outra mão puxava levemente o órgão fálico para frente, causando leve dor e intenso prazer. Robin desfez dos braços aos poucos, com exceção aos que prendiam Kuroro na cabeceira de madeira. Agora, seriam as mãos dela que percorreriam do pescoço dele, descendo lentamente pelo meio do peitoral dele até chegar ao abdômen musculoso. Robin montou em cima dele, pegando o pênis dele e introduzindo dentro de si, bem devagar. Sem conter os suspiros e outros gemidos, o moreno sentia que explodiria dentro dela. Num impulso, quis levantar os quadris e meter diretamente seu órgão fálico nela, mas ela o forçou pelos quadris, segurando-os com as próprias mãos.

\- Calminha aí…

\- Sinto que não aguento mais, Robin…

\- É nesse ponto mesmo que queria chegar!

Impiedosa em sua doce malícia, Nico Robin apreciava ver aquele corpo menor e mais torneado se contorcer de prazer. Estava ansioso por descarregar seus desejos. Mas era ela quem o dominaria naquele momento. Com a própria vagina, estimulava o pênis do outro já quase totalmente dentro. Apertava, soltava, sugava. Aquilo fazia o outro revirar os olhos, deixando quase arrepiado. Imobilizado, ia estendendo seu pré-orgasmo diante daquela mulher de fartos seios e de quadris largos, que se contrastavam perfeitamente com a cintura bem mais fina. Queria ele tanto poder tocá-la… mas a outra apenas usava seu corpo para o bel-prazer, movendo seus quadris contra o dele, roçando seu clitóris perto da base do pênis. Aquilo era demais para ambos, tanto o "senhor" quanto para o "escravo".

A morena não falava nada, apenas gemia e suspirava. Sussurrava pequeninas palavras, mas estava concentrada em cavalgar em cima dele. Kuroro jogou a cabeça para trás, sentindo chegar um demorado orgasmo, já que ele não podia se satisfazer por conta própria. Mesmo de olhos semiabertos, ela podia sentir que seu parceiro já estava liberando seu próprio gozo, e isso só a estimulou mais. E mais. Moveu os quadris mais rapidamente, num prazer mais intenso. Estava bem umedecida até por parte de fora de sua genital, ainda mais com a "ajuda" do sêmen do outro. Foi aí que os gritinhos baixos e roucos começaram a sair da boca de lábios levemente finos. Ela chegava ao clímax do próprio orgasmo, soltando os quadris de Kuroro e caindo deitada sobre ele. Aqueles seios fartos… quem tanto queria tocar estava ali, sendo espremidos contra o tronco dele, quase lhe roçando os mamilos. Com a capacidade de mover apenas os quadris, ele sentiu mais um pequeno impulso de seu órgão e começou a mover ainda dentro dela, mais úmida e menos apertada. Com estes movimentos, ele fazia o corpo dela se mover sobre ele, os mamilos de ambos sendo roçados um no outro e os ventres se batendo um no outro. A outra estava entregue, caída sobre ele, e mesmo assim Kuroro não conseguia soltar os pulsos. Mulher estranha… fascinante… bela… selvagem.

\- Robin… - ele exclamou baixinho, sentindo que gozaria novamente dentro dela, agora com a liberdade de mover os quadris. Ele apoiou a sola dos pés na cama e movimentava bruscamente seus quadris contra os dela, chegando a fazer barulho o choque de ambas as pélvis.

Robin levou uma das mãos até o braço musculoso dele, apreciando um pouco mais de orgasmo que ele lhe proporcionava. Era delicioso ser movida por ele daquele jeito, mesmo imobilizado. As ondas daqueles músculos tão perfeitos pareciam acariciar sua pele mais morena e lisa.

\- Kuroro…- agora foi ela quem exclamou baixinho.

Aos poucos, ambos cessavam os movimentos do corpo. Parados, cada um sentia um ao outro. Quem foi o primeiro a cortar o silêncio foi o homem.

\- E então… fui um bom escravo seu? - provocou-a levemente, falando-lhe com a boca bem perto da nuca. Robin sentiu leve arrepio, aconchegando-se nele.

\- Foi sim.

\- Esse poder… é bem útil, até mesmo para isso, não é? - ele arrastava a voz sedutoramente, enquanto deslizava os dedos de cada pé entre as panturrilhas de Robin.

\- Hmm… também.

\- ...e está pensando em um segundo _round_?

Robin olhou para ele, para aqueles olhos que pareciam vivos e ativos, mesmo depois de um intenso prazer sexual satisfeito. Já ela não conseguia levantar totalmente as pálpebras. Sentia seu corpo mole, depois de um orgasmo satisfeito. Sentia toda a região do seu sexo morna, lubrificada com o sêmen dele que era ainda mais morno, grosso. Não temia e nem procurou evitar que ele gozasse dentro dela, já tinha saído de casa depois de ter tomado uma pílula, só por prevenção. Kuroro chegou a pensar naquele momento por que ela não evitou isso, mas já imaginava o real motivo.

\- Hein, Robin… será que poderei desfrutar do seu corpo assim como fez com o meu?

\- ...pode.

Kuroro não parecia mais ansioso para Robin. Achava que, mais calmo, ele não faria nada de mal a ela. Realmente, ela pode ver o que ele realmente queria: sexo. E provavelmente isso se estenderia. Não havia nada de mal em ter um amante. Ela era livre, e ele parecia ser também. Ambos provavelmente não poderiam engatar algum tipo de relacionamento longo e firme, devido a vida que cada um levava. Mas havia momentos em que a solidão incomodava. Satisfazer-se solitariamente enjoava, às vezes. Ambos pensavam assim.

Robin soltou Kuroro das mãos que havia feito brotar na cabeceira. Uma vez solto, ele agarrou-a em um abraço forte e ousado, apertando a nudez frontal dela contra sua própria nudez, beijando-a nos lábios de forma quase bruta.

\- Não… vai me sufocar! - disse Robin, sorrindo dentro daqueles beijos.

\- Não prometerei nada, Robin!

Ele a colocou de barriga para cima na cama, abrindo-lhe as pernas. Começou a deslizar suas mãos grossas entre os glóbulos imensos que eram aqueles seios, indo até o sexo. Deslizou alguns dedos naquele clitóris umedecido, o que pareceu despertar prazer na outra que moveu os quadris para frente. Sorrindo maliciosamente, ele levou a boca até lá, sugando aquele pequeno pedaço de carne que só servia para dar prazer sexual as fêmeas humanas. Robin levou as mãos até a cabeceira da cama e abriu mais as pernas. Aí que o moreno explorava mais o clitóris com sugadas longas, deslizando a língua delicadamente por volta dele. O suficiente para a outra se contorcer e gemer. Ele levou as mãos até os seios, apertando-os. Eram grandes que não cabiam totalmente nas mãos dele.

\- Ahh… sim… continua… assim… - algumas palavras escapavam da boca da explorada naquele "_round_".

E ele prosseguia. Até vê-la finalmente se excitar totalmente com aquilo, tendo os lábios friccionados pelos poucos pelos daquela vulva. Ele agarrou aqueles quadris fartos, pressionando bem seus dedos na carne farta que era suas nádegas. Agora, Robin era quem apertava os próprios seios.

Kuroro tirou a boca do sexo dela, buscando um pouco de ar. Tinha um gosto agridoce em sua boca. Mas apreciava tudo aquilo, aquela deusa jogada naquela cama. Ele se aproximou e introduziu novamente seu pênis, agora livre de qualquer prisão que viesse ela. Era livre agora e ele quem cavalgaria sobre aquele corpo. Robin nem teve tempo nem forças para ver quando ele a penetrou, e rapidamente Kuroro saciava seu sexo dentro daquela vagina bem úmida e morna. Robin se contorcia na cama, ele quase encravava as unhas nela. Aos poucos, ele ia acelerando com os movimentos, não queria estender muito aquele momento. Breve, teria que sair dali.

Robin estava rendida agora, apenas presa pelo seu próprio prazer e pelas estocadas dele. Kuroro sentia que vinha mais uma onda de prazer em seu pênis, e acelerou ainda mais, encravando-se totalmente dentro dela, o mais que podia. Robin jogou a cabeça para trás, os braços estendidos abertamente na cama. Era como se ele fosse o carrasco que estivesse crucificando sua pecadora ali, naquela cama, naquela cruz. Ela rendida, aberta, molhada de suor. O suor ainda deixava mais bela aquela bela cor que tinha. Perfeita.

E mais uma vez ele veio, gozando livremente dentro dela. Caiu sobre ela, entre aquelas mamas. Mesmo exausto, ainda tinha fôlego para amamentar um dele, quase encravando seus dentes. Ela sequer reclamou de dor alguma. Estava ali, crucificada naquela cama, embaixo dele. Rendida. Eles ainda ficaram mais um pouco assim, pouco ofegantes, suados, cansados. Acabaram dormindo brevemente do jeito que estavam.

Robin foi a primeira a acordar depois de alguns minutos. Aqueles cabelos negros e levemente molhados de suor estavam em seu colo, o rosto dele descansando entre os seios. Ela acariciou-os, tão macios entre seus dedos.

\- Lindo… - ela disse baixinho.

Kuroro realmente parecia estar desligado em seu sono. Robin queria levantar, mas ele estava sobre ela e ela não queria acordá-lo. Calmamente, ela foi tentando sair de baixo e deixando-o na cama, queria ir até o banheiro. Foi lá, mas com a porta aberta, apenas de olho nele. Aos poucos, viu que aquele homem perigoso não estava com nenhuma intenção a não ser de ter um momento íntimo com ela. Em poucos dias naquela cidade, já tinha um amante. Um homem em forma de um rapazinho.  
Curiosamente, Robin não apreciava beleza jovem, e sim homens mais maduros. Mas ele conseguiu driblar seu antigo fetiche. Kuroro era alguém especial, que precisava ser explorado ainda mais.

Aos poucos, Kuroro despertava na cama, sem se mover. Percebeu a ausência dela ali, apertando levemente o lençol.

\- Robin… onde você está? - perguntou baixinho para si mesmo.

\- Estou aqui. - ela respondeu, já atrás dele, sentada na cama.

Ele levantou rapidamente, esfregando os olhos.

\- Está tudo bem, querido!

\- Ahh…

Sua voz grossa e profunda era uma música agradável para a morena. Ambos estavam sentados agora, olhando sorridentes um para o outro.

\- Quer alguma coisa? - perguntou Kuroro, desde que ele ali era o anfitrião.

\- Nada, não. Só quero ficar mais um pouco aqui…

\- Breve. Nem eu poderei ficar aqui o resto da noite… - deu uma pausa para acariciar os cabelos da outra, tão negros como os dele. - embora eu gostaria muito de ficar o resto do dia com você!

\- Compromissos pessoais?

\- Sim, sim. - disse ele, se levantando para buscar sua cueca. - Estou aqui nessa cidade por negócios de minha organização.

\- Entendo… e quando você for embora, não nos veremos mais?

Ele parou de se vestir e foi até ele, beijando-lhe nos lábios.

\- Acho que não nos deixaremos de ver tão cedo…

Robin não entendeu o que ele queria dizer exatamente, mas silenciou-se.

\- Vou me vestir também! - disse Robin, indo buscar as roupas e se vestido ali, junto com ele.

Ambos já estavam vestidos. Kuroro sugeriu um pequeno passeio lá fora, aceito por Robin.

\- Fomos bem rápidos durante nossa diversão em sua cama… - observou Robin.

\- Verdade. Quero aproveitar o tempo que tenho com você, de todas as formas que existir, até que nos reencontremos da próxima vez!

Robin sorriu. Ela sabia que não deveria se apaixonar, mas aquele homem calmo, bonito e gentil lhe agradava. Conhecedor de livros, apreciador de leitura. Inteligente e carismático. Se não fosse por ser tão perigoso… ora, quem ela era para julgá-lo daquela forma? Era tão perigosa quanto. Mas ela tinha amigos leais que não poderiam jamais serem decepcionados por ela.

Durante a caminhada, Kuroro ainda fez mais uma pergunta:

\- Sabe… faz tanto tempo que nunca tive um momento tão íntimo e ao mesmo tempo amistoso com alguém… o que você achou de mim? Apesar de saber quem realmente sou e com que trabalho, o que você acha de mim? Fui agradável para você?

\- Sim. Apesar de sempre estar atentada em desconfiar de você, ainda sinto bem em sua companhia. E você, que diz a respeito de mim? Sabe do meu poder incomum, talvez o único fora do ambiente que vivo que sabe sobre as Frutas do Diabo e qual tipo de usuária sou. Também fui agradável para você?

\- ...Você é agradável para mim! - ele colocou a mão em seu ombro, abraçando-a amistosamente, enquanto caminhavam por aquelas ruas frias. - E foi um prazer enorme em conhecê-la!

De repente, a visão ficou escura para Robin. Perdendo a consciência, ela caiu nos braços daquele homem, que a levou para um beco perto. Invocando um livro com uma das mãos, Kuroro colocou a palma de sua vítima na capa do livro, onde tinha o desenho de uma palma da mão. Ele não sabia exatamente se a habilidade dela poderia ser absorvida pelo seu poder _nen_, mas fê-lo assim mesmo.

"Foi também um prazer em roubar uma habilidade tão diferente e útil, minha querida!" disse ele, depois de deixá-la ali sozinha no beco, desacordada.


	5. Notas Finais

Bem, como isso é um crossover livre, usei a liberdade de capacitar o ladrão de Nen roubar uma habilidade de uma Akuma no Mi (Fruta do Diabo) sem sequer ter comido. Então, não se espantem com isso ^^

Espero que tenham curtido essa minha primeira experiência de crossovers depois de anos, foi meio curtinha, justamente por não ter ainda a prática de escrever uma saga detalhada. Misturar HunterxHunter com One Piece não é fácil... (porém super divertido!)

Se eu tiver ideias com relação a este casal, posso alongar essa fic. enviem sugestões, se quiserem! :D


End file.
